villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
April May
April May is a minor antagonist in the second case of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Turnabout Sisters. She was a secretary to the CEO of Bluecorp, Redd White, and an unwilling accomplice in the murder of Mia Fey. She originally revealed herself as a witness to the incident, placing the blame on Mia's sister and Phoenix Wright's initial client during the case, Maya Fey. Bluecorp was an information-gathering corporation that often used illegal means to obtain information and would then often use said information to blackmail various important individuals, including those in the legal system, making Bluecorp almost untouchable by the law. History White suspected that Mia Fey, a defense attorney, was investigating him and thus had May plant a wire tap in Fey's office to keep an eye on her. It turned out that Fey had spent most of her life gathering evidence to take him down. The wire tap also picked up a phone conversation with her younger sister Maya Fey, telling her to hold on to evidence that was stored in a clock shaped like The Thinker. On the night of September 5th, both White and May booked a room in the hotel across from Mia's office. A little before 9:00, May ordered some ice coffee for both of them and flirted with the bellboy so that he would remember her and thus create an alibi later. White meanwhile went over to Mia's office to take the evidence and destroy it. He also killed Mia in order to silence her permanently. To guarantee the success of his plan further, he had May call the police and testify that she saw the victim's sister Maya kill her. She was told by the police to stay in her hotel room until she was called to testify. In court the next day, May was called to testify as to what she had seen. She tried to twist the facts to make it seem that Maya was the culprit, but Wright was able to find the contradictions in her testimony. Firstly, he pointed out that May made no mention of Maya's unusual clothing or hairstyle in her description of her. She then let slip that she knew about The Thinker being a clock, odd because it was only one of two in existence and, although it "spoke" the time, it was broken at the time of the murder. Upon having her testimony questioned, May temporarily lost her temper and yelled at the defense attorney, much to the shock of the court. Wright then presented the wiretap as an explanation as to why May knew about the clock, and May properly lost her temper, breaking down on the stand and revealing her true personality: aggressive, sneering, and temperamental. Despite this, Wright was unable to pin the murder on her and thus called the bellboy to testify. Unluckily for May, Wright was able to figure out that someone else was staying with her in the hotel room from the bellboy's bringing of two ice coffees. After the trial, May was arrested for wiretapping and as a possible accomplice to murder. Personality May is an extremely flirtatious woman who uses her charm in order to seduce naive men. The initial ditzy and kind personality that she displays to Phoenix during their first meeting quickly erodes away when the lawyer exposes her crimes in court. However, even when her true colors are exposed, it is later hinted, when Phoenix goes to visit her in the detention center, that May might not necessarily be a bad person despite her temperamental nature. Phoenix is able to pick up that she was simply forced into her role in Mia's murder out of fear of White, and because of this, she does display at least some form of remorse for her part in it (albeit not much due to her anger at Phoenix for exposing her). Trivia *Her first name and last name are of course similar to the two months of spring, April and May. *She is a beautiful young woman and seemed to seduce all men in the courtroom when she took the witness stand during Maya's trial. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Forgers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Redeemed Category:Incriminators Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful